L'eau
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Tout avait commencé par l'eau, tout finirait avec elle... Cette fois, il n y avait plus d'espoir. Les Templiers les avaient eu par surprise et ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. C'est dans ces moments que les souvenir ressurgissent du tréfond de la mémoire.


Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

A présent que le cycle de l'éternité est complété, je me suis lancé dans une fanfic sur l'univer de "Vampire Diaries" la série TV. Mais le charment monde d'AC me manquait, alors voici un petit one-shot Altaïr-Malik. Pas de yaoï cette fois, juste une belle amitié.

Bien sûr, l'univer et le personnages appartiennent tous à UBISOFT. ^_^

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**L'eau**

Tout avait commencé avec l'eau...

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ils étaient finis, Altaïr le savait. Lui, ainsi que Malik étaient acculés au bord de la falaise, dans le jardin à l'arrière de la forteresse de Masyaf. Un bon millier de Templiers avaient déferlé sur la ville et pris le siège de la Confrérie d'assaut. La plupart des frères étaient morts au combat, les derniers luttaient encore de-ci de-là, sans espoir de victoire.

Malik, en tant que Grand-Maître de la Confrérie, avait pris les armes aux côtés de son meilleur Assassin, Altaïr. Mais ils avaient failli. L'Assassin était bloqué contre la balustrade de pierre, l'épée levée dans une main, soutenant Malik de l'autre. Le Maître de la Confrérie s'était pris une flèche dans le flanc gauche. Le sang coulait de sa plaie et il vacillait sur ses jambes.

Altaïr savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Bien sûr, il pourrait abandonner son ami à son triste sort, mais cela ne rallongerait pas grandement sa vie, les Templiers étaient bien trop nombreux cette fois-ci.

Altaïr ferma une seconde les yeux, puis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. De l'autre côté de la barrière, le précipice. Et là, soixante mètres plus bas, la rivière, dans son méandre le plus profond.

Avec un sourire empli de désillusions, il demanda à son frère :

- Te souviens-tu comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- Et comment, répondit Malik juste avant de tousser du sang. Et toi ?

Ô oui, il s'en souvenait à merveille...

* * *

_Masyaf, 18 ans plus tôt_

_Altaïr n'était encore qu'un jeune enfant à l'époque, il avait tout juste neuf ans. __A l'époque, il était encore un enfant solitaire, personne ne voulait sympathiser avec un enfant au sale caractère. A cette époque, Altaïr était encore empli d'une profonde colère. Comme tout enfant destiné à devenir un jour Assassin, on l'avait retiré à la garde de ses parents dès le plus jeune âge. Une rupture qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Comme il était encore en bas âge, on le laissait parfois vagabonder dans Masyaf, en dehors des heures d'entraînement. Mais il n'avait aucun ami, jusqu'à ce jour... _

_ Ce jour là, Altaïr se promenait seul, auprès de la rivière, au pied de la falaise. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant et s'amusait de voir le petit bateau qu'il avait créé naviguant au gré du courant. Sauf qu'en ce jour précis, le bateau dévia vers le centre du méandre, bloqué par le puissant contre courant. Déçu, car l'ouvrage lui avait pris des heures de travail, il commença d'escalader les branches d'un arbre qui se pliait au-dessus de l'eau. Il se pencha pour essayer d'atteindre l'objet, mais la branche céda et il chuta. Lorsque sa tête passa sous l'eau, il eut la peur de sa vie, croyant qu'il ne remonterait jamais à la surface. Il se débattit pour regagner l'air libre, et finit par refaire péniblement surface. Mais cela ne lui servait pas à grand chose, il ne savait pas nager. Et le fort contre-courant dans ce méandre était particulièrement fort, le ramenant sans cesse vers le centre de la rivière. Il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il en réchappe. Tel était en tout cas la certitude qui le tenait en cet instant._

_ Pourtant, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. Un jeune garçon accourait le long de la berge, suivit d'un autre, plus jeune apparemment. Le premier se jeta à l'eau et nagea jusqu'à lui pour le secourir, le ramenant sur la terre ferme. Terrifié, Altaïr ne put que remercier l'autre, qui lui tendit comme réponse une main amicale._

_ Depuis ce jour, le jeune Malik et lui devinrent d'inséparables amis. Kadar les suivant sans cesse._

* * *

Les Templiers étaient de plus en plus nombreux autour d'eux, menaçants. Malik sombrait lentement vers l'inconscience. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Alors qu'Altaïr lui hurlait de tenir bon, un autre souvenir lui revint.

* * *

_Masyaf, terrasse du jardin, 10 ans plu tôt_

_ Après un long entrainement, les deux amis, à bout de force, s'étaient effondré dans l'herbe fraîche de la terrasse. Ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle, courbaturés de partout. Al-Mualim leur en demandait de plus en plus. Ils allaient tous deux avoir dix-sept ans et bientôt, ils devraient partir en mission avec des Assassins confirmés. Allongés côtes à côtes, les deux amis reprenaient peu à peu leur calme. Après un long silence, la voix de Malik parvint aux oreilles de son camarade qui tourna la tête._

_ - Altaïr... et si on ce faisait une promesse ?_

_ - Laquelle, demanda calmement l'autre en lui souriant._

_Malik se releva péniblement, grognant de douleur. Il s'approcha de la rambarde de pierre et regarda la rivière qui formait un bassin, en contrebas de la falaise. Altaïr s'était également levé et l'avait rejoint. Son ami se tourna vers lui en souriant et déclara :_

_ - Promettons-nous de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre._

_ - Tu me le demande parce que tu as peur de partir en mission pour de vrai ? demanda Altaïr d'un ton moqueur._

_ - Ce n'est pas ton cas ? protesta son vis-à-vis._

_Altaïr pouffa de rire, puis redevint sérieux et répondit :_

_ - Je suis terrifié, Malik._

_ - Alors, marché conclus ? interrogea ce dernier en tendant le petit doigt._

_ - Marché conclu, ajouta Altaïr en mêlant son doigt à celui de son camarade pour sceller leur pacte._

* * *

Oui, c'était bien cette rivière qui avait bercé toute leur adolescence, et même leurs vies après.

* * *

_Masyaf, 3 ans plus tôt_

_ Altaïr s'effondra sur la berge. Il était envahi par des sentiments très contradictoires. De la colère, de la peur, de la tristesse... Il eut un spasme stomacal, son estomac se contracta comme pour vomir, mais rien ne sortit. Respirant difficilement. Il s'assit contre le tronc de l'arbre par lequel tout avait commencé. Il tâcha de se calmer, mais l'image du bras mutilé de son ami flottait dans son esprit._

_ Tout était de sa faute, il le savait et s'en voulait à en mourir. En plus, Kadar était mort ! Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'un jour Malik puisse lui pardonner ? Tout ce qu'il méritait, c'était de mourir sur place, mais sa mort ne ramènerait ni les morts ni le bras de son camarade. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se relever et de continuer. Après des heures assis en silence, Altaïr se releva et rentra, les yeux rouges de larmes retenues._

* * *

L'Assassin rependait avec tristesse à cet épisode, mais heureusement, la suite avait été plus heureuse. Après plusieurs mois et bien des excuses, Malik lui avait finalement accordé son pardon. Tout était bien qui finissait bien... Enfin, jusqu'à la trahison d'Al-Mualim. D'ailleurs, le combat contre ce dernier s'était déroulé ici même, sur cette terrasse. Mais le souvenir qu'il chérissait le plus, s'était celui, plus récent, du jour où Malik lui avait demandé d'être le parrain de son enfant à venir. En effet, son ami avait finalement trouvé le bonheur avec la servante qui l'avait servi durant sa convalescence. Elle se nommait Assia et était d'une grande beauté et généreuse. Altaïr était heureux que ces deux là se soient trouvés.

Quel dommage qu'aujourd'hui tout bascule dans l'horreur, songea l'Assassin. Heureusement, les femmes et les enfants avaient pu fuir la ville avant l'arrivée des Templiers. Quel tristesse de savoir que son ami ne verrait jamais son enfant, dont la naissance était programmée d'ici peu. Ils étaient condamnés à mourir aujourd'hui, tous deux. Mais il y avait une chose que l'Assassin devait faire, une promesse qu'il honorerait cette fois.

- Malik, murmura Altaïr à son ami, tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Je... ne suis... pas sûr, répondit l'autre qui sombrait peu à peu.

- Tu te souviens que nous nous sommes promis de mourir ensemble ?

- Oui...

- Et que jamais je ne laisserai un Templiers te toucher ?

- C'est vrai... nous nous l'étions promis...

Altaïr souleva son ami et plaça son visage près du siens, parlant calmement avec un regard sûr.

- Ta blessure et trop grave pour être soignée à présent, et nous sommes encerclés... Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Malik le regarda sans le voir. Sa vision était déjà troublée par l'ombre de la mort, mais il comprenait parfaitement les paroles de son ami et leur signification. Avec un sourire, il acquiesça. Il se doutait que ça finirait comme ça.

- Oui, répondit-il, je suis heureux de périr... à tes côtés... Altaïr.

- Moi aussi.

Les Templiers s'approchaient, près à fondre sur eux sitôt une faille repérée dans leur défense. Dans un sens ils admiraient la déterminations de ces hommes. Quel courage pour leur faire face de manière si noble tout en se sachant condamné.

- Fais... ce que... tu dois, termina Malik, fermant les yeux.

- Adieu mon ami ! murmura Altaïr.

Il colla le corps de son ami contre le sien et, dans un mouvement d'une extrême fluidité, les transperça tous deux de son épée. La lame s'enfonça férocement dans leurs chairs, traversant leurs entrailles douloureusement.

Ensuite, sous le regard médusé des assaillants, l'Assassin passa tout le poids de son corps au dessus de la rambarde et entraina Malik avec lui. Il sentit le vide sous lui, puis la chute. Dans un instant tout serait fini. Cette fois, ils n'y survivraient pas. Fermant les yeux, Altaïr prit celui qu'il considérait comme son frère dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

Tout avait commencé par l'eau...

Tout finissait avec elle.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors, votre avis ? ^_^


End file.
